zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Volvagia
Subterranean Lava Dragon Volvagia was a monster that plagued Hyrule, specifically Death Mountain, for many years. It flew through the air in a blaze of fire and dove unharmed through pools of molten lava. Volvagia was infamous among the Gorons for eating them alive, but was eventually defeated and slain by the ancient Hero of the Gorons. Volvagia was revived on more then one occasion throughout Hyrule’s history by Ganondorf, but was destroyed by Link each time. Characteristics Volvagia was a dragon most resembling a snake due to its long, slender body. It bore two appendages equipped with claws, and its head was covered presumably by a helmet-like exoskeleton. A fiery mane streamed from its cervix which was capable of inflicting injuries when the dragon whipped its head. Despite lacking wings, it could fly in the air whenever compelled. Volvagia inhabited environments of intense heat filled with molten lava. It spent most of its time submerged in the lava and would emerge to exhale tongues of fire when intruded upon. History Ancient history Volvagia was first discovered in ancient times. Volvagia was known for its appetite for Gorons and it spread fear and panic into the tribe. Although Volvagia devastated a good portion of the race, it was finally bested by a hero of the Gorons who defeated it with the assistance of the legendary hammer inside the Fire Temple. Although little about the hero was known, his legacy as well as Volvagia’s would continue for generations to come. Ocarina of Time Reawakening After an untold number of years, Volvagia was revived during the Imprisoning War by Ganondorf. The ring of clouds surrounding Death Mountain darkened to reflect the impending danger. Following this sequence of events, Ganondorf’s forces invaded Goron City and captured all the Gorons except Darunia, his son, and the shopkeeper. The captured Gorons were imprisoned inside the Fire Temple for Volvagia to feed on. Ganondorf did this to show an example to other races of their fates if they opposed his tyrannical rule. Fortunately, Link caught word of Ganondorf’s scheme before he could succeed. Link then headed for the Fire Temple where he met up with Darunia. Darunia told Link outside of Volvagia’s lair that he would try and seal Volvagia before it oould escape, even when he lacked the legendary hammer. He then asked Link to free the other Gorons while he fought with Volvagia. Subsequently, Link ventured through the entire temple, freed the imprisoned Gorons, and also acquired the Megaton Hammer along the way. He returned to the room he had last seen Darunia and used the Boss Key to open the door to Volvagia’s pit. Once inside he discovered that Darunia was nowhere to be found and the path behind him melted as Volvagia emerged. After Volvagia flew out of the lava, it began to attack Link through an alternating pattern of exhaling streams of fire, bombarding the battlefield with boulders and chunks of rock, raking him with its claws, or whipping him with its mane if he was close enough. Equipped with the Megaton Hammer, though, Link retaliated by smashing Volvagia’s skull each time it exposed its head to him from a lava pit. After being stunned by the hammer’s blow, Link either slashed the weakened dragon with his sword or struck him again with the Megaton Hammer. Ultimately, Link delivered the finishing blow and the dragon perished in its own flames. Then Link was brought to the Chamber of Sages where he discovered that not only was Darunia still alive, he was also the Sage of Fire who had awoken after Volvagia’s demise. Darunia thanked Link for saving the Gorons and presented him with the Fire Medallion. Zelda II Volvagia’s second reawakening It is unknown how Volvagia was able to return after its defeat, but it is likely it was revived yet again by Ganondorf or one of his minions. In Link’s quest to reawaken Princess Zelda, Link ventured into Three Eye Rocks Palace to place one of the six crystals into its statue. As Link ventured into the final room in the palace he encountered Volvagia guarding the statue from Link. As the fight began Volvagia would swim through the lava in the beneath the room until it would come up from one of the three lava pits, trying to hit Link by exhaling fireballs. Using the Jump Spell to jump higher, Link struck Volvagia's head with his sword several times and eventually defeated it. In the manga In the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga, Volvagia played a notably significant role. As a child, Link purchased the baby Volvagia in Hyrule Castle Town and befriended it. However, seven years later, the dragon was brainwashed by Ganondorf and became corrupted and destructive. Link reluctantly decapitated Volvagia and in its final moments, the dragon recognized him. Behind the scenes Volvagia was named Barba in the original English version of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, but its name was changed to Volvagia for the Collectors' Edition version of Zelda II. Appearances * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies